This invention relates to a belt guide structure for guiding a safety belt used to restrain a passenger in place on a vehicle seat.
Belt guide structures have been provided for use in guiding safety belts movable between positions of passenger restraint and passenger release. Exemplary belt guide structures have a belt guide which comprises a root portion secured on a base plate and an arm portion extending from the root portion to form a guide space between the arm portion and the base plate for receiving the safety belt. The arm portion is formed at its free end with an extension turning toward the base plate to provide between the extension and the base plate a narrow gap which is of a distance to permit entrance of the safety belt into the guide space.
With such conventional belt guide structures, however, the possibility exists that the safety belt may escape through the narrow gap from the guide space and move away from the passenger, resulting in a failure to restrain the passenger on the vehicle seat in the event of a sudden deceleration of the vehicle.
Therefore, the present invention provides an improved belt guide structure which can eliminate the possibility of a safety belt from escaping from the belt guide and which can insure that a good restraint is maintained for a passenger seated on a vehicle seat.